


SASO fills 2016

by minhoneyboysuga



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Begging, Confessions, Deep Throating, Kisses, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, SASO fills, its just really vague but its kind of a confession of sorts, kyoutani has a puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoneyboysuga/pseuds/minhoneyboysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Kyouhaba - Remember when Yahaba found Kyoutani playing with a puppy? (G)<br/>Chapter 2: Kuraryou - Remember when Kuramochi totally freaked out at Ryou-san's new haircut? (E)<br/>Chapter 3: Miyusawa - Remember when Miyuki couldn't hold back his joy and kissed Sawamura after winning a game, right there on the mound? (G)<br/>Chapter 4: Kuraryou - Remember when Ryousuke confessed to Kuramochi? (T)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyouhaba - Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Remember when Yahaba found Kyoutani playing with a puppy?_

It had been a relatively normal day for Shigeru. He woke up, went to school, did all his schoolwork, went to volleyball practice, only fought with Kyoutani three times, and now he was walking home. Like he said, normal day.

While on his way home, he decided to take the long route to spice things up a little from his usual routine. While his usual path bypassed the park that was between his house and the school, this way passed straight through it. When Shigeru first stepped onto the sidewalk that cut through the middle of the grass and divided where the small soccer field was and where the playhouse was for little kids, it was already fairly dark outside.

After he had gotten to about the halfway point on the sidewalk, he heard a small barking noise come from his right, where the kids soccer field was and he smiled when he saw a puppy that was able to touch his knee with its front paws when it stood on its back legs.

“Well, hello there, you cutie pie! What’s your name?” He asked, searching the puppy’s neck for a collar and found one with an ID tag that named the puppy Emi. The kanji was engraved neatly on the metal tag and Shigeru smiled. “Are you lost? Do you need me to call your owner? They’re probably missing a cutie like you.”

Shigeru pulled out his phone and typed in the series of numbers that were listed below the puppy’s name. The other line rang twice before a gruff, familiar voice answered.

“ _ Hello? _ ” Asked the person and Shigeru couldn’t quite place where he remembered the voice from.

“Hi, I found your dog in the park near Seijou high school. I was just calling so I could get little Emi home safely.”

“ _ Oh thank God, you found her. Can you stay at that park? I live right near it, I’ll be there soon, _ ” the other person didn’t give Shigeru a chance to respond so he just shrugged and sat down near the sidewalk on the grass and let the small puppy run around him and bark happily as she played.

Within two minutes, there was the sound of quick steps, as if someone were running, and heavy breathing approaching where Shigeru was sitting. He looked up and saw none other than Kyoutani Kentarou running towards him. When Kyoutani registered that it was Shigeru sitting there, he slowed his pace but didn’t stop until he was standing less than a couple meters away from Shigeru.

Emi perked up from where she had laid down and ran up to Kyoutani and started jumping at his legs.

“Hey Emi, how do you keep getting out like that?” Kyoutani asked as he squatted down and start petting down Emi’s head to her back and repeating it a few times before hooking the leash he had brought with to her collar.

“Uh, thanks for calling me. My mom said Emi’s been out for half the day and she couldn’t find her anywhere. So, thanks. For finding her,” Kyoutani mumbled out before he leaned down again to pet the puppy that was trying to scratch his pants off his legs. A gentle smile had formed on Kyoutani’s face and Shigeru felt his words stop in his throat. All he managed to squeak out was a quiet “you’re welcome” before he had to look away. Kyoutani looked so genuinely happy playing a small game with the puppy where he would tease her with his hand and make her run around a bunch before he would scratch her tummy a little and then repeat the process.

“So you have a puppy,” Shigeru said and Kyoutani looked up to see a slightly red, smiling Shigeru looking down at him.

“Yeah, does that surprise you?” Kyoutani barked back and Shigeru had to keep himself from laughing at the others reaction.

“A little, I just wasn’t expecting you to be the type to be caring towards anything,” Shigeru said with a shrug and then Kyoutani scoffed.

“Just because I’m not always the nicest person doesn’t mean I don’t care,” Kyoutani replied and Shigeru raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really? And what do you care about, Kyoutani-kun?” He asked, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“Forget it, I didn’t say anything. Come on Emi, mom has been worried sick about you.”

“Hey, Kyoutani, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tease you so much. What do you care about?” Shigeru tried asking again, this time dropping the teasing from his voice to show he was genuinely interested in the answer. He raised his eyebrows slightly in response when Kyoutani didn’t say anything for a little.

“I care about dogs. I had a dog when I was a kid and he used to protect me at all costs,” Kyoutani replied with, finally.

“What else do you care about?” Shigeru pressed slightly to see how much Kyoutani would open up.

“Volleyball.”

“What else?”

Kyoutani turned his entire body so he was facing Shigeru fully. “Idiots who don’t know how to toss the ball perfectly for me.”

“I can to toss-” Shigeru cut himself off when he realized what Kyoutani had implied and when he met the others eyes, he could see the determination burning there and just below them, Kyoutani’s cheekbones were painting themselves pink. “Me?” He asked and Kyoutani finally broke eye contact and looked down while nodding.

“Of course I care about you, you idiot,” Kyoutani murmured before Shigeru grinned wider. He walked towards Kyoutani and as he passed him, he bumped their shoulders together.

“Well, I care about you too, Kyoutani-kun,” Shigeru said and could feel his face flush.

It took a second for Kyoutani to register what Shigeru had said but when he did, he ran slightly to catch up, Emi following easily as Kyoutani caught up to Shigeru and walked with him until their paths separated. Shigeru figured that after today, he would definitely be taking the long ways home a lot more often now.


	2. Kuraryou - Haircut (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Remember when Kuramochi totally freaked out at Ryou-san's new haircut?_

Youichi didn’t realize how much college would affect so much of his life. He didn’t get to stay out as late as when he was in high school, he had to study all the time, and on top of all of that, he didn’t get to see his boyfriend nearly as often as he would have liked to. He only got to see Ryousuke maybe two or three times in a week, if they were lucky, whereas he was used to seeing the other every day when they were in highs school.

Considering they never got any alone time, even when they were able to hang out, Youichi was starting to get frustrated. Not only with his roommate who always seemed to walk in when things were starting to get good with Ryousuke but also never seemed to take the hint and leave the room for another ten minutes at least.

So when Ryousuke came over to show Youichi his new haircut and Youichi’s roommate was back visiting home for the weekend (some wedding or other family event), Youichi pounced on the opportunity. He immediately pulled Ryousuke inside, closing the door behind them, and pushed Ryousuke back up against the door.

“I like the new hairstyle,” he said as he looked at the shorter strands, twirling a part of his bangs around one of his fingers.

“And you were required to shove me against your door in order to tell me that?” Ryousuke asked, an obvious question forming in his eyes as he looked up at Youichi.

_What about your roommate?_

Youichi’s mouth connected with his neck and Youichi moved up to Ryousuke’s ear.

“My roommate’s gone for the weekend, some family things. Which means we have the room to ourselves,” Youichi answered, voice already dripping into the raspier tones and Ryousuke sighed in response, framing Youichi’s face with his hands and crashing their mouths together. Youichi moaned slightly at the contact and leaned down slightly so Ryousuke didn’t have to stand on his tip toes. Ryousuke pushed Youichi’s chest repeatedly until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he sat down, pulling Ryousuke on top of him.

Their lips came together again, mouths opening immediately to make way for Youichi to lick into Ryousuke’s mouth, who complied easily as Youichi flipped them so he was leaning over his pink haired boyfriend.

“Didn’t I just come over here to show you that I got my hair cut?” Ryousuke asked, a slight teasing tone in his voice and Youichi had half a mind to look offended.

“You did. And now I’m showing my appreciation for said haircut,” Youichi kissed Ryousuke’s mouth one last time and rucked up the bottom of his shirt to expose Ryousuke’s toned stomach. Youichi kissed further down Ryousuke’s face and got to his neck, kissing and occasionally biting down lightly with his teeth. Ryousuke moaned slightly at the contact of teeth and Youichi smirked before he bit down a little harder and sucked the skin harshly before he ran his tongue over the abused spots to soothe them.

“Youichi, please,” Ryousuke begged slightly, squirming beneath the others wandering fingers over his abdomen and up to his nipples where he pinched them slightly, making Ryousuke moan and arch into the touch.

“Fuck, you look so good like this Ryou-san,” Youichi moaned in response and removed Ryousuke’s shirt before he kissed down his chest and then ran a tongue over one of Ryousuke’s nipples. He tweaked the other, unattended nipple with his thumb and forefinger, making Ryousuke moan slightly louder. Youichi switched sides, making sure Ryousuke was treated perfectly before he wrecked him even further.

Youichi continued his ministrations for a little longer until Ryousuke was whining and then gave one final nibble and then sucked marks down Ryousuke’s chest until he reached the top of his pants and bit onto the edge of them. He looked up at Ryousuke through his lashes and heard a breath shake its way out of the others chest.

Youichi undid the button and the zipper, taking his time with the job at hand to make sure Ryousuke was on the edge of begging the entire time. Honestly, Youichi wouldn’t mind if Ryousuke started to beg but he knew the other was well above doing that. Unless…

Youichi got a sudden idea and when he looked back up at Ryousuke, the plan solidified in his head. His only goal was to make Ryousuke beg for it.

He pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time and then slowly licked a stripe from the base to the tip of Ryousuke’s extremely hard cock. He moved slightly so he could take the tip into his mouth and then began small ministrations of alternating between licking and sucking at the head but never going past that. Ryousuke had started groaning in response and Youichi knew the other was still far from full on begging.

Youichi suddenly sunk all the way down to Ryousuke’s base, one of the benefits of not only going down on Ryousuke every chance they got but also of having virtually no gag reflex. Ryousuke yelped and it quickly faded into a deep moan and Ryousuke tangled his fingers through Youichi’s hair. Youichi moaned and pushed his pants down before gripping himself and starting to pump in time with the bob of his head on Ryousuke.

Youichi continued to deep throat the other until he felt the other was close and then when Ryousuke was moaning so much that there was no way he wasn’t about to come, Youichi popped off his cock and clamped his hand around the base of the others dick.

“Fffffffuck, Youichi, what the f-fuck are you doing?” Ryousuke asked in a breathy voice and Youichi simply widened his eyes in mock innocence.

“Oh, did you want to come just then?” He asked, knowing full well this could backfire and Ryousuke could just leave to finish himself in some bathroom by himself. Youichi continued to pump himself at a slower but still steady pace, moaning slightly at the feeling. Ryousuke groaned slightly at the sight.

“No shit, Sherlock. Why are you-?” Ryousuke was cut off by Youichi sucking harshly on the tip of his cock again and he moaned loudly. Youichi popped off quickly though and he looked up at Ryousuke again, this time all innocence having faded from his eyes and a smirk taking its place over his lips.

“Beg for it.”

Youichi felt a shiver run down his spine when Ryousuke just huffed out a breath through his nose. Youichi felt his hand clamp around himself slightly and he moaned breathily at the sudden feel of pressure.

“If I beg for it, you’ll keep going?” He asked and when Youichi nodded in assent, Ryousuke let out a small yet heavy breath and leaned his head back.

“Fucking- Youichi, you really are something.”

Youichi licked slowly at Ryousuke’s slit before the other was moaning loudly again and Youichi figured this was probably really mean but with the way Ryousuke looked right now, he couldn’t get himself to stop or take no as an answer.

“Fuck, Youichi, please. Please let me come, please don’t stop,” came Ryousuke’s voice, laced with need and Youichi moaned as he took Ryousuke into his mouth again, keeping his hand clamped around the base until he felt that Ryousuke had had enough. “Please, Youichi, please, let me fuck your mouth.”

Youichi moaned at the sudden imagery that popped into his head and his hand fell away quickly, his hands going to twist into the sheets so Ryousuke’s hips had free range to do as the other pleased.

Ryousuke definitely seemed pleased to say the least and Youichi could feel his own orgasm creeping in at a quick rate. His hand started to move a little faster over himself as Ryousuke steadily bucked into Youichi’s mouth until he was coming and Youichi made sure to sink all the way to the base and swallow around the other so as not to make too big of a mess. Youichi continued to stroke himself until he was coming in his own hand and moaning around Ryousuke who was still in his mouth.

Youichi slowly came off the other before he grimaced at the dry feeling that was left all down his throat and on his tongue.

“Water?” Ryousuke asked before handing him the water bottle that was on Youichi’s bedside table and Youichi took it gratefully before he gulped down half the bottles contents and then laid down next to Ryousuke.

“I really do love your new haircut, it looks really good on you,” Youichi said, kissing the side of Ryousuke’s head and ran his fingers through the others hair before Ryousuke smiled back. The smile slowly turned wicked as Ryousuke turned to fully face Youichi on the bed.

“Was making me beg worth the two weeks you’ll now be going without any kind of sex?” Ryousuke asked, menacing smile plastered onto his face and Youichi groaned.

“Really? Two whole weeks? I knew you’d be mad but not holding out on me for two whole weeks mad,” he questioned as he looked to the side and Ryousuke didn’t waver.

“You’re the one who wanted me to beg so badly so I figured I might as well comply before you have nothing for pulling a stunt like that.”

“Are you being serious right now? There’s no way you can possibly go two weeks without sleeping with me.”

Ryousuke got three days into the deal before he broke it off and fucked Youichi senseless into the mattress. If they forced Youichi’s roommate out into the hallway for fifteen minutes in order to do so, well they just didn’t care enough to feel sorry.


	3. Miyusawa - Victory Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Remember when Miyuki couldn't hold back his joy and kissed Sawamura after winning a game, right there on the mound?_

Kazuya didn’t forget things. He was very observant and he remembered everything, especially the important things. That is, he thought he remembered all the important things until the day the Seidou Baseball Team won against Yakushi in his third year.

The game had been leading up the the finals of the summer tournament for nationals and they were set to face off against Inashiro next. The game ended 8-7 in Seidou’s favor and it was all thanks to Sawamura’s pitching. He had managed to keep Yakushi from scoring in the bottom of the ninth and it was all thanks to Sawamura that they were able to continue on to play against Narumiya.

Kazuya hadn’t realized he had stood up and run to the mound until he was already there and he was embracing Sawamura in a bear hug, all the other teammates having stormed the field and crushed them impossibly closer together.

“You did it,” Kazuya yelled at Sawamura and Sawamura simply smiled in return, wide and with a brightness that rivaled the sun.

“ _We_ did it,” Sawamura corrected and before Kazuya could think of what he was doing, he dipped his head and kissed Sawamura on the mouth, hot and forceful with the push and pull of the bodies around them. 

Kazuya usually remembered the important things; like not kissing his boyfriend in the middle of the field when they were in line of sight of everyone in the stadium.

“Get a room, you two! We get that you’re happy but we really don’t want to see that,” Kazuya heard Kuramochi yell from somewhere and Kazuya thought fuck it, before he went back to kissing Sawamura, hands framing the others face perfectly, somewhat hiding them from the passing over of a wandering look in their direction.

“Miyuki Kazuya,” came Sawamura’s breathy voice and Kazuya looked down to see Sawamura beaming up at him once again.

“Sawamura Eijun,” he said back and Sawamura tried to go in for another kiss but then the team was moving to line up and all Kazuya could do was mumble a quick “ _We’ll continue where we left off later,_ ” and then line up, Sawamura standing a few people away from him.

Kazuya usually remembered the important things; like the shy smile Sawamura had after the victory kiss. He remembered how Sawamura found every chance he could to bring it up to Kazuya. He remembered that Sawamura loved it more than anything. And if Kazuya started making it a habit to kiss Sawamura whenever they won a game, well.. He was just remembering the important stuff.


	4. Kuraryou - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Remember when Ryosuke confessed to Kuramochi?_

“ _You lose!_ ” The game announcer said in a deep, gruff voice and Kuramochi threw his controller onto the ground. Ryousuke laughed slightly and picked up the small handheld device and looked at the screen.

“Is this game really that hard?” He asked nonchalantly and he could feel Kuramochi stare daggers into his side.

“If it wasn’t that hard, would I be struggling so fucking much right now?” Kuramochi snapped and Ryousuke laughed.

“Is that any way to talk to your Senpai?” He asked, making his voice go into the “Warning! Danger!” tone and Kuramochi must have sensed it because he immediately tensed up.

“Sorry Ryou-san, I’m just frustrated,” he apologized and Ryousuke thought for a second before he shifted how he was seated so he could more fully face Kuramochi.

“Are you really sorry? Or are you trying to just get off the hook so I won’t karate chop your head?” He tested, trying to see what kind of mood Kuramochi was in and the others eyes widened in shock and probably slight fear.

“No! I really mean it! I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’ve been stuck on this level for a week now and I just can not figure it out. I would never purposely snap at you, I swear.”

“Me, specifically?” Ryousuke asked, eyebrows shooting up and ears starting to burn. He needed to keep his face under control until after he got everything out. Then he could go back to his room and die a little as his face looks like it’s been badly sunburned.

“Well, I mean, yeah,” Kuramochi answered cryptically and Ryousuke refused to let the other leave it at that.

“Why me specifically?” He asked and Kuramochi flushed.

“Don’t fuck with me Ryou-san. You know why, please don’t tease me,” he answered and Ryousuke tried not to frown. He _did_ know why Kuramochi acted the way he did towards him but he’d never intended to make him feel bad about it.

“I never did give you an answer,” Ryousuke said after a few moments of silence and Kuramochi looked up at him with surprise in his eyes.

“Do you really have to reject me in the middle of my room?” Kuramochi asked, sounding tortured. “Not only do I have to sleep in here but I can’t play my video games anywhere else ever since Miyuki put that dumbass ban on video games in his room and I just don’t know if I could handle having to see this spot and think about how the guy I’ve liked for nearly two years rejected me right there. Can we go somewhere else for this, I just really-”

Ryousuke cut Kuramochi off with a hand on the back of his neck pulling him down into a small kiss. It was nothing more than a peck but it had had the intended effect.

“What if I told you that I didn’t want to reject you? And that I actually would much rather confess my own feelings that I’ve had for about as long as you’ve had them. It took me a little to warm up to your ridiculous laugh and personality but after that I just fell head over heels. I figured you wouldn’t ever really like me back considering I was kind of hard on you but I recognized your crush like six months ago. And may I just say, you did an excellent job trying to hide it from me,” Ryousuke winked and Kuramochi flushed again. “I really like you, Kuramochi-kun,” he finished and Kuramochi looked somewhere between wanting to cry and wanting to kiss Ryousuke so Ryousuke took it upon himself to make the decision for the other and pressed their lips lightly together.

Kuramochi kissed back tentatively before he pulled away and his smile was so wide and Ryousuke couldn’t help but genuinely smile back at the idiot that he somehow (thankfully) would be calling his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhoneyboysuga) and [tumblr](http://minhoneyboysuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
